


AVGN x Zach Varmitech

by Eggqlant, JunglekinzMEWZ



Category: Angry Video Game Nerd (Web Series), Wild Kratts
Genre: M/M, ME - Freeform, Save
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggqlant/pseuds/Eggqlant, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunglekinzMEWZ/pseuds/JunglekinzMEWZ
Summary: the gay happens
Relationships: gay - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	AVGN x Zach Varmitech

**Author's Note:**

> I hate my life

One day, the AVGN was making a review on the Wild Kratts flash games. He was saying 'ass and shit' a lot due to that being the only thing he can say. Suddenly, Zach Varmitech jumps out of the AVGN's shitty ass pc and made an epic rage moment. They made out

The End


End file.
